Tan solo una sonrisa
by el santo pegaso
Summary: espero que les guste, es un KeiXMotoko. accepto REVIEWS ANONIMOS, sin mas hasta la proxima.


-6:30am, Keitaro se levantaba algo adolorido ya que el día anterior recibió un pequeño tratamiento de la muy siempre carismática Naru.

Flash back

Naru estaba cambiándose en su habitación cuando tocan a su puerta, TOC TOC ,

Se envolvió en la toalla y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Naru buen día, saludaba Kei.

-Ha si hola, que quieres ha estas horas.

-Esteee bueno quería invitarte a cenar a un nuevo restaurante y… Kei no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naru lo agarro del cuello y le dijo con fuerte vos.

-Que te crees pedazo de tarado que tengo tiempo que perder con un inútil como vos, en eso del forcejeó a Naru se le cae la toalla y por supuesto a Kei le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz a chorro.

-MALDITO MIRÓN DEL DEMONIO. Grito Naru y comenzó a surtir al pobre Keitaro, luego de una serie de puñetazo, patadas Naru le dio su súper y patentado puñetazo que hizo que Keitaro saliera volando por la ventana del pasillo y termino en medio del patio enterrado por el fuerte golpe de Naru.

Fin del Flash back

-¿Por que Naru? si yo solo quería invitarte a cenar y a pasar un buen momento. -Daba un breve suspiro.

-Esto es el fin de hoy en adelante voy a quitarte de mi corazón y de mi vida.- Se decía Keitaro mientras iba caminando por el pasillo de la residencia.

-Mientras tanto Motoko terminaba de hacer su entrenamiento y se dirigía así a las duchas para darse un baño y en eso se cruza con Kei.

-Ja, el señor pervertido madrugo.- Decía Motoko con un aire de ironía.

-Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin más se detuvo y miro a Kei y pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en el que sin entender por que sintió que le daban una puñalada en el corazón.-

-¿Que me ocurre por que me sentí así al ver a Kei con esa mirada tan melancólica? – Se decía Motoko para si.

- Y de esta manera transcurrió el día en el que Motoko seguía sin entender el por que de su malestar, pero no físico sino mental.

-AAHHH, que demonios me ocurre no entiendo, la culpa la tiene ese gus… he Kei, AAAHHRR ni siquiera lo puedo insultar, maldición tal vez estoy poseída o ese me embrujó. – Motoko seguía sin entender o no queriendo entender ese sentimiento que iba despertando en su interior.

- Mientras tanto con el casero de hinata.

- Achuuu, mmm espero que se estén acordando bien de mi.- se decía Kei, mientras regresaba a su casa.

-MMM , espero no cruzarme con ella, mientras estaba en la puerta, entro y rápidamente se dirigía a su cuarto cuando se cruzo con Motoko.

-Hola Kei saludo Motoko.- mirándolo a la cara.

-Heee, esteee hola Motoko. – por que me mira así.

-En eso noto que su corazón latía rápidamente y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas tomaron un tinte rojizo al mirar el rostro de Motoko, que en ese momento fue como si viera a un ángel.

_-Que hermosa es Motoko nunca me había fijado, pero que estoy pensando si se llega a dar cuenta me mata._

-Mmmm que te ocurre enano tengo monos en la cara.- bufaba Motoko al sentirse incomoda por la mirada que le daba Keitaro.

-Nooo no Motoko, esteee es que te ves muy linda.- Pero que dije ahora si estoy muerto.

-Gracias Kei. – dijo Motoko completamente roja ante el halagó de Kei y sin mas partió raudamente.

-Keitaro quedo completamente desconcertado no se espero esa reacción de Motoko.

-Pero esa era Motoko, no entiendo debo de estar soñando.

-Y sin más Keitaro entro en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, pero no podía dormir a su mente venia la imagen de Motoko.

-_¡OH, dios que hermosa que eres Motoko, nunca me paso esto con ella, nunca sentí a mi corazón latir así como si se quisiera salir, ella nunca me hizo sentir así, será que realmente estaba enamorado de ella¡. ¿Dios, será posible que un sujeto como yo le guste?_

-A la mañana siguiente Kei se levanto pero no como lo solía hacer ante ahora se sentía feliz y raudamente se dirigió al lugar donde cada mañana Motoko práctica, llego y sigilosamente se sentó y observo a la muchacha que lo deslumbro con su sonrisa y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla paresia un ángel

-Motoko inmediatamente se percato de que estaba siendo observada y giro su rostro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa al muchacho que cautivo su corazón.

-Y así con una sonrisa comenzó esta linda relación de dos personas que jamás se imaginaron enamorarse con tan solo una sonrisa.

FIN

(Por favor no me maten este es mi primer intento ya se que no tengo la calida y la imaginación de estos grandes, Solaris3000 y Fernando-Urashima pero no crucifiquen si.)


End file.
